A Healing Kiss
by The Killer Bunny
Summary: Upon Gokudera's return from Gamma's torture, he finds himself needing much more than bandages to heal this throbbing wounds. 5927! An RP between Miyavilurver and I!


Hey, everyone! I haven't updated in a while, I know. Life is busy. But! Miyavilurver and I recently RPed something little and originally it was just a little something to get our muses going and start writing again, but we ended up really loving it! Now, this IS an RP so please forgive the clunky format and POVs. But otherwise, please enjoy reading this as much as we enjoyed writing it. **  
><strong>

I was Tsuna and Miyavilurver was Gokudera. Remember to read and review! **  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>A Healing Kiss<strong>

Reborn had rushed Tsuna out of the room as soon as Gokudera had been placed on the bed of their makeshift infirmary. Tsuna had wanted nothing more than to stay by his right hand's side. When he had carried him over, the boy could feel every one of Gokudera's harsh shaky breaths. It nearly brought the boy to tears. Reborn had knocked some sense into him (literally), and sent him to take care of things that needed to be done while Gokudera got bandaged up.

It was now, that Tsuna had nothing left to do, that he found himself standing outside the door where he had left Gokudera earlier that day. Slowly, he opened the door, almost fearing as to what he would see. "G...Gokudera-kun...?" he called softly into the room.

All Gokudera could feel at this moment was pain. His whole body ached and stung, still sore over the injuries he had gained during his fight with Gamma. He couldn't believe how utterly pathetic he had been... How could he have lost? _I'm not worthy of being the Tenth's right hand man... _Gokudera bit his lip as he glared up at the ceiling of his bed. He resisted the urge to tighten his hands in his fury, painfully aware of the tender condition of his left hand. The blonde had nearly broken it earlier. It was bandaged up now and feeling very tender at this moment.

Gokudera let out a sigh of frustration as his mind kept remembering that stupid battle. He couldn't believe how badly he had been beaten... he wondered, faintly, if Yamamoto was alright. Although Gokudera had gotten the worst of Gamma's brunt, Gokudera knew Yamamoto hadn't had it easy either.

Gokudera tilted his head slightly as he heard the door to his room open. He blinked twice as he realized exactly who had come to visit him. "T-tenth!" Gokudera's voice ached from all the screaming he had done earlier, and came out in a small rough whisper. He struggled to clear his throat and sit up from his bed despite his condition.

Tsuna had mere moments to take in the other's battered and broken body. In the thick of the moment, he hadn't really gotten a chance to look over Gokudera. He had just put him on his back and ran back to the Vongola Base with Lal as fast as he could. After that, Reborn rushed him out before he could do a thing. But now, the bandages and wraps showed Tsuna every part that had been injured like a highlighter. Though when Gokudera began to move, Tsuna rushed over. "Gokudera-kun, no!" he said quickly, putting a hand on his shoulder to keep him down. "Don't sit up! You're injured!"

Gokudera tried not to wince at the other's touch, but it was hard. Instead he plastered a forced grin on his face and tried to shrug his pain off. "I'm alright, Tenth! Really!" he insisted, though he was panting a bit already at all these sudden movements.

Tsuna quickly pulled back his hand at the other's wince. "No, it's not alright! You're hurt and you need to rest!" He shook his head, a desperate and almost scared tone to his voice. "Don't overdo it! You've done enough!"

This time, Gokudera had to wince at the other's words. He felt a rush of guilt rush through him. "No..." he said quietly as he stared down at his lap, feeling frustrated and angry at himself. "I haven't..."

Tsuna frowned, knowing that hopeless face Gokudera would always put on. He knew that his right hand was blaming himself for things that most likely weren't his fault. "Gokudera-kun, you did fine. You just.. Please. You need to rest." Tsuna's voice was quiet now, his good hand itching to reach out to Gokudera again, but he was scared of hurting him.

Gokudera made a keen noise of disagreement in his throat but didn't argue. Instead he leaned back on the headboard of his bed and tried not to let his dark thoughts linger on his face.

Tsuna would have rather the other lie down but he didn't want to push too hard. So the brunette stood by the bed silently for a few moments. After a while, he spoke once more in a quiet voice. "This isn't your fault." he said softly because he knew that Gokudera thought it was.

And indeed, Gokudera did. His boss' words did nothing to cheer his mood. In fact, they worsened it. They reminded him of what the blonde bastard had said, of how the Tenth, his wonderful kind Tenth had been gunned down, and Gokudera hadn't been there, hadn't stopped it. Gokudera almost shook in his anger and despair. He couldn't imagine a world without the Tenth. Just remembering the coffin of the other sent a pang of helplessness through him.

"I... I should have..." _kept you safe, hidden you away_. Gokudera bit his lip harshly and refused to look at the other, afraid that he might cry.

Tsuna frowned at this. "Gokudera-kun, you did your best." he said softly, thinking he was talking about what had just happened. "That guy was way too strong and you did what you could... And.. Yamamoto's okay so.. You don't need to worry about him either." Tsuna took a step closer to the bed.

"Well my best wasn't really good enough, was it?" Gokudera laughed self-deprecatingly, his eyes turning hard as he glared down at his lap, feeling frustrated.

Tsuna frowned at this. "There's nothing you could have done.. None of this is your fault. Please don't blame yourself, Gokudera-kun." He shook his head once more and wondered what he could do. How could he make this better..? What kind of boss was he?

Gokudera swallowed painfully at these words. "Tenth..." The bomb-user looked up softly at his boss. "I..." Gokudera bit his lip hesitantly.

It was then that Tsuna realized that this meant a lot more than he was assuming. There was something buried in those green eyes that Tsuna didn't quite understand. "What is it?" he asked softly. _Let me help you..._

Those eyes... those were the eyes that drew Gokudera in every time. Every time, they pulled at his heart strings. Every time, they made his heart skip a beat. This time was no different. There was a growing warmth in his chest, stronger than usual but at the same time filled with so much regret. There was so much Gokudera wanted to say, so much he would never say. "I'm sorry..." he whispered, closing his eyes as if the action would make his heart stop beating so fast. As if it would hide away Gokudera's dark, self-loathing thoughts.

As Gokudera closed his eyes, Tsuna bit his lip. His heart was being ripped to shreds. Something was hurting Gokudera far worse than the injuries on his body. Did that guy say something to him? Tsuna soon found himself leaning forward and placing a soft gentle hand on Gokudera's cheek. "It's okay..." he whispered softly, hoping fervently that his right hand would come back to him and break out of this feeling of hopelessness.

Gokudera's eyes fluttered open at the warm touch on his cheek, at the warm breath lingering so close to his skin. Gokudera felt his heart race rapidly and his mind swim dazedly as the Tenth's kind voice resounded inside of him. "Tenth..." Gokudera whispered softly once more, and his hand, the uninjured one, reached up to cover the Tenth's own. There was a slight frown marring the white-haired teen's lips, and his eyes showed a deep desire for forgiveness. "Please, _please_. Don't ever die on us again..." _on me_.

Gokudera had avoided talking about this with his boss ever since they had arrived to the future. But now, at this moment, the utter despair that had been gnawing on him ever since they had arrived was killing him. "Please, let me keep you safe." he murmured, begging him in an almost hopeless tone.

Tsuna had also been trying to avoid thinking about it. Thinking about how in this era, he was dead. He had tried to stop thinking about it so much, he may have forgotten that he wasn't the only one so panicked and distressed about this. "Gokudera-kun…" he whispered softly and bit his lip a bit.

"Forget about what happened in this era." Tsuna said softly, moving his hand from Gokudera's cheek to hold onto the one that was covering his. "I'm here and I'm alive. And I know that as long as you're with me and by my side, I'll be okay. So…" He leaned forward and pressed his forehead against his right hand's. "Please don't… don't think you've failed me. I'm still here."

Gokudera felt his heart thundering at his chest the closer the Tenth got to him. Did the other know? Did he know how much this was affecting him? Gokudera's face was slowly flushing, his breath thickening as his boss' warmth presence overwhelmed his senses. Now, more than anything, he wanted to...

_Kiss, protect, love, hold, keep, care for. Tenth won't you please...?_

Gokudera couldn't, didn't want to destroy the one thing in his life that kept him going. The one thing that had managed to save him from himself. The one person Gokudera would give up anything, _everything,_ for.

The temptation was too great to resist though. Before he knew it, Gokudera had already recklessly taken that last inch forward, his eyelids falling close once more as his lips pressed against the other's.

Somehow, Tsuna saw it in Gokudera's eyes before it happened. He saw the need and longing, and for some reason, he wasn't as surprised as he thought he would be when he lost his first kiss to Gokudera. His lips were slack for a couple moments before he held onto the other's hand just a bit tighter and pressed into the kiss. He didn't know why, but he needed this. This warmth. This caring. This reassurance that Gokudera was _okay._

He stayed there for a long while and found that when he moved his lips back, his knee was braced on the edge of the bed and he was considerably closer to the Italian boy than he was before.

Gokudera's chest felt like it was about to suffocate. The Tenth.. the Tenth was kissing him. He was kissing the Tenth... Gokudera couldn't believe this was actually happening. How long had he longed for something like this to happen? How long had he yearned to have the affection of the person who mattered most to him?

Gokudera had never dared to make his feeling known, feeling too unworthy; feeling as if making his desires known would inconvenience his boss somehow.

But now, at this moment, Gokudera couldn't think of anything like that. All he could do was feel. All he could think of was,

_Tenth... I love you..._

The words burnt at his throat, the sentiment too new, too raw. But there was no doubt that his ardent affections had become something more at this moment. And Gokudera didn't think that he wanted this feeling to ever stop.

As the other finally leaned back, Gokudera felt as if his world stood still. The memory, the warmth of the other's kiss, it overwhelmed him. It all felt like a dream.

"Tenth..." Gokudera murmured softly, licking at his lips as his heart threatened to burst out of his chest. His cheeks were flushed and his eyes glossy with emotion. He was struck completely speechless about what had just happened.

Hearing Gokudera's voice made Tsuna's heart skip a beat. And then it started pounding in his chest without mercy as if finally realizing that Tsuna had kissed someone. But not just someone. Gokudera. Slowly, Tsuna released Gokudera's hand and placed a finger on the other's lips.

He smiled softly. Gently. "Rest for right now, Gokudera-kun." he said softly leaning forward and giving him one brief kiss. The other tasted like smoke, but there was something else there that Tsuna couldn't put a name to other than _Gokudera._ "I'll help you lie down."

Gokudera's eyes widened as his boss kissed him yet again. The sensation felt as foreign and as wonderful as the first time, and the euphoria of it all almost made Gokudera forget just how much he was aching still.

Still unable to speak, still feeling as if his throat had suddenly lost all its vocal cords, Gokudera could merely nod, his cheeks burning hotly. He almost didn't want the other to go, but as Gokudera shifted to lie down once more, he was suddenly struck with a wave of exhaustion. Almost involuntarily, his eyelids moved to close once more, and his breath began to even out. But even after he had fallen asleep, Gokudera's hand once again moved to clutch at his boss', unwilling to let him go just yet.

Tsuna helped the other lay down and smiled a bit as his right hand began to fall asleep. He noticed then, that his hand was being held tightly and Tsuna couldn't help but to smile a bit bigger. Without letting go of Gokudera's hand, Tsuna pulled over a chair close to the side of the bed and sat down, holding the other's hand firmly in return, though making sure not to aggravate his wounds.

Tsuna, once again, couldn't help but wonder how this teenager could care for him so much every day. Devote so much to him. He wondered for a moment if Gokudera even loved him. He watched the other's sleeping form for a while before he whispered softly against Gokudera's fingers. "Thank you."


End file.
